1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to content management and, more particularly, to a method of providing a content management list and an apparatus for performing the same.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
There are ongoing efforts for a Digital Living Network Alliance (DLNA) standardization to establish guidelines required to be observed for interoperability between various devices, such as home and office devices, and to authenticate whether the guidelines are observed or not. The DLNA enables interoperability between various devices, such digital AV devices or personal computers, over a home network, so that various contents, such as audios, videos, and still images, can be shared by the devices.
DLNA-authenticated devices can interoperate with one another over wired and/or wireless networks. According to DLNA, digital devices, such as home appliances, PCs, and wireless devices from different manufacturers, can share content over wired and/or wireless home networks based on Universal Plug and Play (UPnP).
Content can be shared by DLNA-authenticated terminals based on the characteristic of the DLNA. In order to search for content stored in one or more DLNA-authenticated terminals each including a storage region, a letter-based query word is transmitted, the DLNA-authenticated terminals search for content similar to the query word, and the content are shared between DLNA-authenticated devices over a home network.
Furthermore, IPTV for providing various contents, such as information, moving images, music, and broadcasting, over an ultrahigh speed Internet network has been commercialized as one type of digital convergence. Accordingly, a user can view only a desired program on the desired time, and content stored in a terminal can be directly played through various mobile terminals, such as smart phones, or can be played through streaming from a server on the Internet.
As described above, the number of content accessible to a user is explosively increased, and content can be played irrespective of devices because they are shared through the DLNA. Accordingly, from a viewpoint of a user, there is an urgent need for the convenient and efficient management of content.
An Electronic Program Guide (EPG) is being used as a representative application for providing information of digital broadcasting programs and managing the viewing or scheduled recording of a broadcast program. EPG information is guide information about various programs which are broadcasted through digital terrestrial broadcasting, IPTV broadcasting, or cable broadcasting, and it help a viewer to select a program and provides a function of displaying information about a program selected or scheduled by a user.
However, conventional EPGs provide only broadcasting information about each of the channels of digital terrestrial broadcasting, IPTV broadcasting, or cable broadcasting because the EPGs are specialized in digital terrestrial broadcasting, IPTV broadcasting, or cable broadcasting. Accordingly, the play, recording, and scheduled viewing of various contents interconnected through the DLNA or over wired and/or wireless networks cannot be managed through the conventional EPGs. Accordingly, there is a problem in that a user has to manage content provided through digital terrestrial broadcasting, IPTV broadcasting, or cable TV broadcasting through an EPG provided by relevant service, has to separately manage the play, recording, and schedule of other various contents, and has to directly select associated content from among enormous contents.